Dust Makes the Teams Grow Larger
by DudeManGuy
Summary: A Dust accident causes big changed in the bodies and minds of Jaune's friends, and it won't be long before he changes too [Contains male and female weight gain and futa]


What a day for Jaune to miss class. Jaune was on the tail end of a nasty cold when Monday morning rolled around, and despite his protests, his team insisted that he stay back at the dorm today, promising to bring back notes for him to study from as they left for Dust Studies. He had slept in, hoping it would have him feeling better by the afternoon. However, when he woke up, his scroll had been blown up with a ton of messages all saying roughly the same thing, that the rest of his team, along with Team RWBY, had been in a dust accident. They were all alright, more or less, and there weren't any side effects that the nurses had noticed, so Jaune didn't know if there was anything to worry about.

Over the next few days, however, the effects of the dust became plain for everyone to see. The seven affected students had become almost constantly ravenously hungry, spending as much time as possible stuffing their faces in the cafeteria and going into Vale for snacks and fast food when the cafeteria wasn't available to feed them. It was clear that they didn't need the food, however, as the seven of them began to pile on the weight at an incredible rate, getting visibly fatter and fatter by the day. They were also starting to act a little funny around each other and Jaune, but Jaune could not put his finger on what exactly they were trying to do, with the seven of them wanting to spend more time with him, offering him food and being really nice to him for some reason. This whole situation was starting to worry Jaune, and once he was over his cold he decided to talk with Ren, who seemed to be the least affected by the dust. Sure, Ren had plumped up too, mostly focused on his rear, thighs and hips, but his flabby body wasn't quite as large as the girls had gotten so far, as he was just getting to the point of obesity, while the girls were well and truly obese by now.

And so, Ren and Jaune were sat on Jaune's bed, with Jaune racking his brain for the best way to get his point across honestly, but without being insulting.

"So, uh, Ren, thanks for taking the time to talk with me," Jaune nervously began.

"Not a problem," Ren replied in a calm, smooth voice that gave Jaune the confidence that he could keep going without everything going pear-shaped.

"I wanted to talk about what's happening with the girls, and also sorta with you but not as much," Jaune continued. "You guys have… well… okay, I have to be honest, you guys are getting fat. You're almost always eating and you're putting on weight crazy fast. I'm just worried about you guys. I don't want you guys getting too out of shape and not being able to be huntsmen anymore." Ren put a hand on Jaune 's shoulder.

"Jaune, I appreciate your concern, but we're doing fine, even with our extra weight," Ren said in an attempt to reassure Jaune.

"I… uh… well, yeah, you are, but I'm just worried you guys will keep eating and put on even more weight and then it'll be a problem. I'm just trying to stop this from getting really bad," Jaune argued.

"I understand, but you're worrying too much about it," Ren replied, leaning in enough that his pudgy body was starting to squash up against Jaune's athletic frame. Whether Ren noticed or not, Jaune couldn't tell, but Jaune definitely noticed and it brought him surprisingly nicely to his other point.

"Oh, and… uh… I'm not trying to be mean by saying this, but you guys have been acting weird lately. Okay, maybe not weird, but different. It's just, ever since you guys got hit by that dust you haven't been completely, y'know, yourselves," Jaune carried on. He wasn't sure, but he got the feeling from Ren that Ren wasn't exactly paying attention to what he was saying. Instead, Ren was just inching closer and closer to Jaune, his big, soft body was squishing up against the comparatively skinny Jaune. "Uh, Ren?" Jaune said, trying to get Ren's attention. What he got was Ren leaning in even further.

"Jaune, is our size a problem?" Ren asked softly. Jaune had been so focused on his line of worrying about the dust accident and what it did to his friends that he completely did not expect something like this, and Jaune was thrown for a moment.

"What? No, I don't have a problem with your sizes," Jaune eventually spluttered and stuttered out, yet Ren seemed totally unphased by Jaune's nervousness. In fact, Ren was moving in very close, close enough for Ren to put his hand on Jaune's leg and close enough for Jaune to smell the shampoo and conditioner that Ren had used for his shower this morning. "Um, uh, is… is that a new conditioner I can smell?" Jaune said before his brain really put any thought into it.

"Do you like it?" Ren asked in a low voice, leaning in enough to make Jaune lean back. Ren didn't seem to pick up on the message Jaune was trying to give him, and so Ren leaned in further, making Jaune lean back further. Before the pair knew it, Jaune was on his back on the bed and Ren was basically on top of him. When the pair eventually did notice, there was an embarrassed chuckle shared between the two of them. "Sorry Jaune, I didn't realise you were moving away from me," Ren said with a soft, nervous smile.

"H-hey, that's okay Ren," Jaune reassured. "Oh, uh, wow, you're pretty warm," he then let out, the words slipping through his lips unintentionally. His hands sunk into Ren's soft sides as Ren leant in closer. Jaune wasn't sure what got into him, but he found himself leaning in closer to Ren, slowly but surely, and Ren was leaning in too with a soft look in his magenta eyes. Before Jaune really knew what he was doing his lips met Ren's for a quick, gentle kiss. [count from here] Jaune froze from surprise, but as the kiss went on he didn't have it in him to complain or break the kiss. Instinctively, his hips began to grind against Ren. Eventually, the pair broke for air, the pair panting and breathing each other's' air. "Is… uh… is that your weapon in your pocket, or are you… um… you happy to see me?" Jaune tried to joke. As unconfident in his delivery, Ren still broke into a quiet laugh that made Jaune's heart flutter. He didn't know Ren could do that to him, but he liked it. Ren rolled over to the side off of Jaune as sat back up.

"Did you like the kiss?" Ren asked. Jaune nodded as he sat up. "Well, do you want more?" Jaune nodded again, earning another smile from Ren. Ren then moved up to the head of the bed and lay back, slipping his pants down just enough for his cock to be freed. Jaune's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't expect Ren's rigid cock to be so large. In fact, Jaune was feeling a touch lacking in comparison, but he was still very much in the mood for this. Cautiously Jaune moved closer, slowly taking Ren's cock into his mouth. Jaune didn't really know what he was doing, but as he began to suck on Ren's cock, he heard quiet little moans of pleasure. Jaune took it as a sign that he was doing something right and kept on doing what he was doing. Not knowing what to do with his hands, be brought them up to play with Ren's pudgy belly. Ren's hands were gripping the sheets as he became louder and louder and as his cock throbbed in Jaune's mouth. Then, all of a sudden, Ren's cock began pumping his raspberry tasting seed into Jaune's mouth. Jaune wasn't sure what to do in this scenario, but he didn't want to make a mess so he started to swallow it down as quickly as Ren pumped it out. Before long, Ren had finished and Jaune moved back to kneel on the bed and catch a breath of fresh air. Jaune could feel his pants growing tighter as his cock became erect, and Jaune had the feeling that Ren could tell, based on how Ren's eyes flicked down to his crotch.

"Was that good?" Ren asked, his voice low and quiet. Jaune nodded, making Ren smile softly. "Good, good. Do you want me to pay you back?" Jaune nodded again, squirming in his spot. Ren shuffled down the bed until he was well into Jaune's personal space, before reaching down for Jaune's jeans. He undid Jaune's belt and fly, sliding it down and letting Jaune's cock spring out, almost achingly erect and desperate for attention, all the ridges and veins tense and very visible. Jaune's breath hitched for a moment while Ren reached down. Jaune's body tensed up as Ren gently closed his hand around Jaune's cock, before he took a slow, deep breath to calm himself. Ren leant in to lock lips with Jaune as he started jerking Jaune off. While Ren jerked Jaune off, Jaune's hands went back to Ren's marshmallow-like belly, since Ren seemed to enjoy it, and it seemed that he was right as Ren began to moan into the kiss. Jaune moaned right back as his cock swelled in Ren's hand. Quicker than he'd hoped, he felt himself come, his cock heating up as his cum spurted out over Ren's hand. Jaune didn't even notice until his orgasm finished and he saw Ren reaching for some tissues.

"Oh, jeez, sorry Ren," Jaune said immediately.

"Jaune, you don't need to apologise," Ren reassured. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Y-yeah, more than I thought I would," Jaune admitted.

"Would you… like to do this again some time?" Ren asked. Before Jaune answered, he heard his stomach rumble.

"Man, that's weird. I swear I just ate," Jaune thought out loud.

"Sounds like time for lunch, don't you think?" Ren suggested. "I was about to get something to eat too. Why don't you come with me?" Once the boys were dressed again, they were out of the dorm and down at the cafeteria, both of them getting nice, large lunches to eat.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Jaune had been finding himself putting on a little bit of weight, not enough to make him overweight but still enough to be noticed by Jaune. It didn't take a genius to figure out how, and Jaune knew for sure. The girls and Ren had been so insistent on giving Jaune food, and Jaune just didn't have the heart to say no all the time anymore. He'd accepted the occasional extra meal or two from his friends, and it was starting to show up on his waistline. Sure, it was just a hint of pudge, but Jaune didn't want to let it get out of hand.

This led Jaune, dressed in a simple set of track pants and a t-shirt, to the run he was on one fine afternoon. Jaune was hardly enjoying the run itself, but he liked how it took him to some of the quieter, more out of the way parts of the Beacon campus that he rarely visited. What he didn't like was the funny feeling that he was being watched. Whoever or whatever could have been watching him was clearly well hidden, as Jaune couldn't spot it if it even existed at all.

As Jaune passed through what he thought was an empty corridor, he stopped for a quick break, a chance to stretch and get ready to head back to his team's dorm room. His scroll had buzzed a moment earlier and apparently, Ren and Nora had finished up in the dorm and it was safe for him to come back. That was another thing that bugged him about the dust accident from about a month ago. He wasn't sure if it was the case for everyone else, but not long after the accident Ren and Nora seemed to screw each other like rabbits. As much as he wanted to complain, he was hardly in a position to make such a complaint, considering what he had done with Ren a few times already. While Jaune thought this through and was about to start his stretches, a hand appeared next to him, the thick arm attached to it blocking the way ahead. Jaune looked behind him and saw another hand behind him. When he looked to see who was trapping him, he saw a familiar pair of heavy-lidded amber eyes leering at him. At this point that and her bow were all that was familiar about Blake, as she had packed on quite a bit of weight, most of it focusing on her thighs, rear and hips. That's not to say the rest of her hadn't grown too, it certainly had, but her rolling belly and coconut sized breasts didn't compare to the massive lower body she now had. Even the face that sported a lascivious grin had plumped up and was on a second chin now.

"Hey Jaune," Blake purred, "funny seeing you here." Jaune went bright red as Blake pressed her fat body up against him, trapping him further.

"Y-yeah, funny coincidence, right," Jaune said, his voice cracking from nerves. "Just, y'know, running, keeping fit, stuff like that."

"But Jaune," Blake said, "you're already so thin."

"Well, yeah, compared to you guys," Jaune retorted, before immediately covering his mouth before he could make things worse.

"You don't seem to mind," Blake replied. "Unless that's not your rock-hard cock pressing against me." Jaune was already red, yet somehow, he seemed to go even redder. Before he could even attempt to salvage this situation, Blake continued with her merciless flirting. "I could help with that, but first I'll need you to help me. Kneel," she ordered. Jaune felt his knees go weak as Blake stepped away, and Jaune was on his knees before he knew what he was doing, staring up at Blake. Blake reached under her fat gut and popped open the fly of her tight white short, unzipping it and slipping her own rigid cock out, before holding up her belly with one hand and putting her hand on Jaune's head with the other. "Go on Jaune, you're smart enough to know what to do, don't you?" Blake asked in a husky voice. Jaune nodded as he looked up at Blake's cock. He certainly didn't expect to see that on Blake, but the voice in his head that was confused about it was quickly drowned out. He leaned up, putting his mouth around the hot length while using one hand to jerk Blake off and the other against her meaty thigh to steady himself. It didn't take long before Jaune started to feel Blake's cock twitch and swell in his mouth as he kept working. "Ah, Jaune, good boy, keep going," Blake praised in a breathy voice. Blake began to roll her hips, forcing her cock deeper into Jaune's mouth. "You can take it, Jaune, I know you can," Blake moaned. Blake kept going, and Jaune kept sucking until in one sudden moment Blake let out a moan that echoed through the empty corridor. "Gods, Jaune, I'm coming!" Blake let out. Seconds later, Blake's cock began to pump its sweet seed into Jaune's mouth. Jaune wasn't expecting it to taste so good, let alone taste of raspberries like Ren's, but it was good, so good that he barely even registered when he swallowed Blake's tasty seed. Jaune definitely wouldn't mind doing this with Blake again, especially if he was going to get so much praise from Blake as well as enjoying the surprisingly nice taste. Besides, he was already doing it with Ren, what was the worst that could happen from fooling around with someone else.

Less than a minute later, Blake had pumped herself dry and stepped away from Jaune, letting him get back to his feet. Blake then looked down at Jaune's crotch and smiled.

"Glad to see you need this as much as I do," Blake teased. Jaune raised an eyebrow before looking down. He instantly spotted the tent he was pitching in his grey sweatpants and moved his hands to cover it.

"S-sorry," Jaune nervously let out.

"Don't be, it's just a natural urge," Blake reassured as she did her shorts back up. "Besides, I offered to help you with that earlier, and after the wonderful service you gave me it'd be cruel not to return the favour," Blake continued as she got down on her knees. She reached up for the waistband of Jaune's workout pants as Jaune fought the urge to try to hold them up. He figured it would be better to deal with this now rather than run back with it being a very visible issue. With Jaune's cock free, it was already twitching, and Jaune could feel a dull throbbing coming from it. He didn't feel like he would take much longer to finish, and as soon as his cock passed Blake's plump, wet lips Jaune knew he was just about at the point of no return. He let out wordless moans and gasps as Blake sucked on Jaune's cock, her tongue massaging it further. He felt his abs clench as he hit that point where he couldn't stop himself from coming no matter what.

"B-Blake, I… it's…," was all Jaune could get out before he came, his cum shooting from his cock into Blake's mouth. Not long later, Jaune was finished and Blake slipped his cock out of her mouth, before standing up.

"Hmm, there was a hint of raspberry in there. Just a hint, though. You have a way to go. Let me know when you want to do this again," Blake said in a sultry tone before she sashayed away down the hall. Jaune admired Blake's very generous rear as it wobbled with each of Blake's steps. Once she was gone and he had his pants up, he put some thought into what Blake had said. Did his cum taste like hers, or was there something that would make it more like hers? Would it just be his cum that would become more similar, or would there be other similarities too? Jaune thought these questions over as he went back to his dorm room for a well-needed rest.

* * *

Weiss Schnee had stayed resistant to her own weight gain the longest out of the victims, but as her own body betrayed her and stress from the school work she had built up, Weiss couldn't help but fatten up. Every inch of her jiggled like jelly with every move, no part of her extensive fat being particularly firm and all of it being soft and easy to sink her hands into. Unfortunately for Weiss, no matter how much food went into her mouth, her stress just would not go down. However, when she heard about what Blake and Ren were doing with Jaune, an idea popped into her head.

Jaune was just barely cresting one hundred kilograms, not quite officially obese but definitely unofficially fat, most of it being bouncy belly fat that only seemed to build despite his attempts to burn it off. When he got an invite from Weiss into her team's dorm, he wasn't sure what to expect, but he had ideas of what to hope for. When he entered the dorm there were a few surprises. The first thing he noticed was that the beds were no longer bunk beds and were now four beds on the ground against the far wall, probably the most obvious change to the dorm. The second thing he noticed, somehow, was that Weiss was laying on one of the beds, completely nude with her respectably large boner on full display. Jaune did his best to try not to draw attention to Weiss' nudity and played it cool.

"So, uh, what happened to the bunks? They seemed pretty cool," Jaune asked, trying to maintain constant eye contact with Weiss as he slowly crossed the room.

"They had to come down. With our consistent weight gain, they were becoming a safety hazard. One of the few downsides to this glorious bulk. They had to be reinforced too in order to hold us without breaking since apparently, they expected the school to be attended by anorexic twigs exclusively, and not real women with real curves," Weiss purred, running her hands across her expansive body. That last line felt more like a line from Yang than Weiss, and definitely not natural coming out of Weiss, but Jaune was too nervous to complain.

"Oh, right, cool cool cool, my team had their beds reinforced too since they've… uh… been bulking up too," Jaune explained. Without really intending it, Jaune had crossed over to Weiss' bed.

"Don't you… don't you have any other questions?" Weiss asked awkwardly, shaking her body and making it jiggle, as much as Jaune was trying to ignore it. Of course, despite his best efforts, his body reacted by making his cock erect itself and press against his jeans with a very visible bulge.

"N-nope, don't know what you're talking about," Jaune answered, his voice cracking from nerves.

"Well then, perhaps I could… make you an offer. It's just, things have been so stressful lately, and I've heard about what you've done with Ren and Blake, and I thought, perhaps, you could do that with me," Weiss requested. "I-if you do, I can take you to a restaurant! All you can eat!" Weiss added, since the second-long wait for Jaune to answer was too long for her.

"I mean, I'm trying to watch my weight…

"Please Jaune, I need this, a-and it can me multiple restaurant trips," Weiss interrupted, her neediness clear in her voice. Jaune felt bad letting Weiss be like this, his mind not really letting him consider any other alternatives to being the one to help her out.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. Do you mind if I use my mouth?" Jaune asked. Weiss nodded frantically.

"Yes, of course, do whatever you want, I just need to come," Weiss whined, gripping her sheets tightly. Jaune knelt down in front of Weiss and leant in, taking her hot and needy cock between his lips. All of a sudden, he was glad he had had the experience with Ren and Blake, as he knew what to do to make Weiss feel good. As he went to work, it was immediately clear that he was making Weiss feel very good, as Weiss began to let out long and loud moans, making Jaune wonder if Weiss forgot that she had neighbours. Jaune wasn't sure if he was just doing a good job or if Weiss really did desperately need this, but within a minute Weiss' cock was throbbing hard, and seconds later Weiss' come began to pump out as a torrent of a raspberry flavoured thick liquid. Jaune savoured the taste and sucked Weiss dry as she flopped back down onto her bed, making her whole body bounce and wobble like jelly as she let out the last gasps and moans of unbridled pleasure. Then, as quickly as Weiss came, she was done and Jaune was up off his knees, doing the best to try and ignore how badly he needed to come now.

"So, uh, feeling better?" Jaune asked the blissful Weiss. Weiss nodded slowly.

"Keep this up, maybe you could become Jaune Schnee someday," Weiss breathed. Before Jaune could answer, Weiss held up a finger. "But, that can only happen if you stop trying to lose weight. I don't want a skinny significant other, I want one as big as me, if not bigger. Bigger is a much better look, wouldn't you agree?" Weiss asked. Jaune fidgeted over the answer for a moment, before eventually coming to an answer.

"Yeah, I guess I can stop for you, and probably the rest of them. Guess you guys really think bigger is better, huh?"

* * *

"C'mon Jaune, you'll never get big and strong at this rate," Nora shouted at Jaune as he lay on his bed, a bowl on his bedside table. If anyone knew anything about big and strong, Nora was one of those people. The effects of the dust on her and her diet had made given her a big and round body, a body as big as her personality. Nora was always a big eater, only now it actually had an effect on her body. Of course, even though Nora's body was laden with thick layers of dense fat she was still one of the strongest people at Beacon, with the claim that she can bench five times her own weight still very much holding true, making alternative forms of weight lifting necessary in order to actually challenge the now heavyweight Nora. Every part of Nora had fattened up fairly evenly, but her arms and legs appeared to have gotten the bulk of the weight even though a decent amount of that weight was muscle and not fat.

Jaune, meanwhile, had also been putting on more weight. He was no longer on the edge of obesity, he was definitely obese by now. Sure, there was some muscle on his frame, but Jaune's figure was dominated by fat. He was growing a second chin of fat by now, his round belly was starting to block his view of his feet, his soft chest began to bounce as he moved and his thick thighs were beginning to rub together when he walked. He had shot through a few sizes of a couple of uniform sizes and he knew that trying to fight it was a losing battle. That was why he had turned to Nora, who was doing fantastically despite her own massive weight gain and why he had a mammoth bowl of hearty and thick beef stew in front of him. Jaune had managed to push his way through the first three-quarters of it, but the last quarter was too much for him to even think about as he groaned.

"Too full," Jaune let out. Nora pursed her lips in thought as she folded her arms over her bountiful breasts. Then, a sudden realisation came to her.

"Ooh, I've got an idea! Me and Ren are always starving after sex, so if we have sex, I bet you'll be hungry enough to finish your food," Nora reasoned.

"Well… I mean, maybe, but aren't you and Ren… y'know…" Jaune responded.

"What about you and Ren?" Nora retorted, a smug grin on her face. "Or you and Blake, or you and Weiss…"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Jaune gave in. "Just, y'know, be gentle."

"C'mon Jaune, like I'd not be gentle. I sleep with Ren, I gotta be gentle with that softy, especially with what I'm packing," Nora attempted to reassure as she undid her skirt and dropped it and her panties. Jaune's eyes bugged wide open as he saw the monster between Nora's meaty legs. Jaune had never seen a cock as big as that in his entire life. Sure, his wasn't bad, and the ones of the other people he'd fooled around with were fairly large, but Nora's was massive. As she lubed it up and waddled over to him, Jaune quickly shuffled out of his pants, revealing his plump rear. Jaune tried to roll over onto his front, but his stuffed belly made that prospect literally uncomfortable, so he lay on his side. Nora still had easy access and slid his cock into Jaune's ass. If it was big just looking at it, it was even bigger inside of him. Jaune whimpered and moaned as Nora rolled her hips and gently fucked him. "Y'know, seeing you eat all that food really got me all heated up, so I don't know how long I'm gonna last," Nora said in a husky tone before letting out a low moan. "S-see, that's what I mean. I just had to fuck that fat ass of yours. Can't wait until it's b…" Nora tried to continue before her cock began to throb and she felt herself passing the point of no return. She began to grunt and moan, and before very long she was coming in Jaune's ass, pumping it full of her cum. All Jaune could do was moan away as Nora finished inside him. When she finished, he suddenly felt hungry again, as well as being unfathomably horny. He grabbed the bowl and powered through the last of it in seconds. "See, told ya so," Nora bragged.

"Y-yeah, totally right, gotta shower now," Jaune said, shooting off the bathroom, his cock hard as a diamond. He tossed his sweatshirt by the door, turned on the shower, not caring about the temperature, and began furiously jerking himself off as if it was a desperate need. If this was going to keep happening whenever Nora helped him eat more, he was going to have to get used to this.

* * *

One thing that Jaune noticed about his time spent with Yang, is that ever since the dust accident and she stated plumping up, she always seemed to want him on her lap to bounce. At first, Jaune was naïve and just thought Yang was being cute, but over time, as she became more forceful and he became more experience with what the dust had done to its victims, Jaune realised that this was how Yang showed what she really wanted to do to Jaune. Jaune also noticed that him plumping up was connected to her becoming more forceful in getting him on her lap. Over time, there was less and less free lap as Yang piled on the weight, but she just pulled him in further and squished him against her body. What caused the biggest issue here was Yang's massive breasts, which had grown so large, large enough to give her the biggest breasts in Beacon by a fair margin, that Yang couldn't even reach all the way around them anymore and she needed to custom order her bras in order to have something to keep her decent. Of course, not everything could be perfectly customised to fit her, and that included her uniform. It fit the rest of her just fine, but her top was no good at covering and containing her giant chest, meaning that she had to leave a few buttons undone and expose her deep, cavernous cleavage and a hint of her bra in order to not end up exploding out of her shirt every time she took a breath too deep. This made her the centre of attention in almost every room she was in, and it left Jaune incredible flustered after spending time on her lap, having to leave while covering his crotch and raging erection.

All of this culminated in one especially dull Grimm Studies lesson. Professor Port was droning on and on about all the unnecessary and unimportant details of tracking Grimm, which he had already covered in the lesson before. To alleviate her boredom, Yang picked Jaune up and popped him on her lap. Surprisingly, though, Yang didn't bounce the obese boy. Jaune didn't know what she actually was doing, so she enjoyed the comfort of leaning back into the feathery soft body of Yang. This was when he noticed how he had almost caught up to Yang in terms of his size. They both needed around a seat and a half in class now, as did most of the people that were affected by the dust. Most of the time Jaune would be worried about how he was almost as big as the girls and Ren, but right now, as he lay back and enjoyed Yang's fluffy body, he couldn't really find it in himself to worry about anything.

That was when Jaune noticed a long, hard length pressing up against his rear. He felt Yang lean in even closer than before whispering in his ear.

"So, big boy, wanna come back to my dorm after class? I promise you'll enjoy it," Yang teased, sending a shiver down Jaune's spine. He had to fight to keep his cool as he silently nodded, agreeing to Yang's offer. "Good boy," she whispered as she began slowly bouncing him on her knee and he found his pants getting a little tighter.

One agonisingly long class later, and Yang was dragging Jaune by the hand up to Team RWBY's dorm. Yang sat Jaune down on her bed as she slowly started undoing the buttons on her top, tossing her jacket and vest aside, leaving just her white school blouse.

"Ah, feels so good to get out of a shirt," Yang said, sighing with relief as each button popped open, revealing the vast expanses of pale flesh beneath it as her white uniform shirt hung open, as well as the gigantic purple lacy bra she wore to contain and support her humungous boulder-like breasts.

"Uh, c-cute bra," Jaune nervously let out. Yang chuckled sweetly at Jaune's comment.

"Aw, you're pretty cute too. And as nice as this bra is, it's a shame it's already starting to dig in. Gonna have to custom order a bigger one already, and I only just got this one," Yang said, not sounding too cut up about the issue. "Say, speaking of my bra, don't suppose you could help a babe out and undo it for me, would ya?" Yang teasingly asked as she shot him a cheeky wink. Not needing any further convincing, Jaune hopped up as Yang spun around, showing Jaune her back. With only a hint of struggle, Jaune managed to free Yang of her bra. Yang caught her giant breasts as they spilt out of her hands as Jaune instinctively began to massage the red marks on Yang's back where her bra squeezed her fat flesh. "While you're up, mind getting me out of my skirt and panties? It's a little hard for me to show you a good time with that still on?" Yang asked again. Again, Jaune agreed, quickly undoing Yang's uniform skirt and letting it fall to the floor, before tugging Yang's plain purple panties over her expansive rear and letting that fall to the floor too, leaving Yang in just her open blouse and thigh-high socks.

"So, uh, I guess I'm a little overdressed, aren't I?" Jaune joked.

"You sure are, handsome. Do me a favour and start stripping," Yang ordered as she turned back around, giving Jaune a full-frontal view of Yang's massive body. Of course, once Jaune stripped completely nude out of his uniform, it was clear he was pretty big himself. While he was getting changed, Yang was busy lubing up her generous cock.

"Th-that's bigger than I expected," Jaune blurted out.

"Oh? Well Nora told me how well you can take her behemoth, so I think you can handle mine just fine," Yang purred, leering at Jaune with heavy-lidded eyes. Yang stepped up to Jaune and bumped her big, soft body into Jaune's firm pot belly, sending him tumbling back onto the creaky bed. "And before you say it, don't worry, my bed got reinforced when the rest of the team reinforced theirs. No need to worry about that fat ass of yours breaking my bed," Yang growled as she threw Jaune's legs over her shoulders and slotted her cock into Jaune's ass, pulling a yelping moan from Jaune's lips. As Yang gripped Jaune's wide hips and thrust into Jaune, Jaune couldn't even look up at Yang, as her breasts completely blocked his view of her. Still, Jaune knew how to spice things up, which he did as he began to massage and squeeze Yang's enormous breasts, making Yang moan along with him. It only got better when Jaune realised that their obese bodies pressed together in just the right spot that his cock was being jerked off by the pair's fat.

It wasn't long before Jaune could feel Yang's cock begin to swell and throb in his ass, and not a moment too soon, as he was feeling close to his limit too.

"You better take all of this," Yang growled, before letting out a long, loud moan as she came, pumping cum into Jaune with every throb. Right on cue, Jaune came with her, blowing his load over their bellies, not that either of them noticed anything but the scent of raspberries. Eventually, the pair finished coming and extracted themselves from each other's embrace and caught their breath laying on the bed next to each other on the creaky bed.

"Uh, how reinforced did you say your bed was?" Jaune nervously asked as the bed creaked with each move. Yang shrugged.

"It holds me and other folks, so it's not like we're gonna break it," Yang dismissed, before sitting up, her massive breasts spilling down on to her belly as she finally noticed the patch of cum on both of their bellies. "I'd offer to shower with you, but I don't think we'd both fit. Heck, I barely fit on my own nowadays."

"Don't worry, I can just shoot across the hall and use mine," Jaune reassured before his vast rumbling stomach interrupted him. "Say, after we shower, wanna hit the cafeteria for an early dinner?"

"Eh, sure, I can go back for a second dinner with the team later," Yang said, before hauling herself up to her feet. "Besides, you could do with some food. That ass ain't gonna grow itself," Yang added with a wink.

* * *

By now, Jaune was undoubtedly massive and continuing to get bigger by the day. His weight soared, his weigh-ins needing help from someone else in order to read the scale, as his massive spherical belly blocked his view no matter what he tried. It was this belly that had caught the attention of Ruby. Unlike most of the others caught in the dust accident, Ruby wasn't trying to have sex with Jaune. Most of the pair's time spent together was just relaxing together playing video games and snacking. Ruby was very generous with the snacks, both for herself and for Jaune, adding on to the mountain of food offered to Jaune every day.

This led to one evening when the rest of Team JNPR was out of the room and Ruby had come over to hang out with Jaune. Ruby was in her pyjamas, a sized-up version of her old version that was still not large enough to cover her expansive belly, meaning that Ruby didn't even bother and just let her top cover her chest and nothing else. Her tank top was still definitely on the small side, nearly skin tight around her wide rear, chunky thighs and plush chest, but her belly was massive, not just compared to the rest of her body, but compared to everyone else, with Ruby's waistline being one of the biggest around. Jaune, meanwhile, wasn't able to keep his old pyjamas, as not even the stretchy fabric of his onesie could stand against his increasingly vast body. For the sake of comfort, Jaune decided to go with a simple pair of blue and white striped flannel pyjama pants and no shirt, meaning that the only thing his giant pale belly, which looked permanently like Jaune had swallowed a yoga ball and looking even more like that when he was stuffed, had to deal with was the elastic waistband that it hung over. As Ruby came into the room, her arms laden with cookie packets, she couldn't help but grin at Jaune as she admired the view. She set the cookies down on the bed and the pair sat themselves down. While Jaune had had his bed reinforced, just like his teammates, he still got nervous when the two of them put their weight on the bed, and it wasn't helped by the concerningly loud creaking that the bed made as they weighed it down and shuffled into position. Ruby cracked open a cookie packet for each of them, handing one to Jaune and having the other for herself as she nestled in against the ball of blubber that was Jaune's belly.

"Heh, you really seem to like my belly," Jaune commented. "Y'know, I still haven't figured out why you like it." Ruby sat up a little more, turning to face Jaune while still resting on his pillow belly.

"It's so big and squishy, how could I not love it?" Ruby asked as if it was the most obvious response in the world. Jaune chuckled nervously as Ruby squeezed his belly. If Ruby, probably one of the nicest people he had ever met, was mentioning it, he was clearly very big.

"I-I mean, isn't yours bigger? And maybe Pyrrha's, I'm not sure," Jaune replied, unconsciously working his way through his cookies. Back in the day, he would have been terrified of saying something like that to anyone, but it was clear that everyone who had been affected by the dust was not just accepting but also welcoming how fat they had become. For all Jaune knew, Ruby might even have taken his comment as a compliment.

"Ooh, Pyrrha's a toughie. Everything about her is big, so her belly doesn't look that big, meanwhile, me and you ended up with all our fat focused around our bellies, so it looks bigger because everything else is comparatively smaller," Ruby reasoned, before shooting up from her spot on Jaune's belly. "Wait, I just remembered, Yang's got a measuring tape, we could just check. Be right back!" Ruby chirped before dashing out of the room. Despite her size, Ruby still managed to maintain her incredible speed thanks to her semblance, even if getting anywhere at anything faster than a relaxed waddle meant a stream of rose petals following her as she needed her semblance for anything resembling some hustle. Ruby was back in less than a minute, measuring tape in hand. "Now, I'm pretty sure this should fit around us. Yang uses it to measure her boobs when she needs bigger bras, and she's got pretty big boobs. The old one isn't any good for our bellies since it only goes up to 150 centimetres, and I checked and it doesn't go around me anymore," Ruby explained. Jaune found it surprising to see how casual Ruby was about her ludicrous weight gain but considering that everyone else that had put on weight was equally casual, if not positive, about it, Jaune realised that he really shouldn't be surprised at this point. "Hey, Jaune, can you read this for me?" Ruby asked, snapping Jaune out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure," Jaune said as he looked at the white and blue tape. It took him a moment to register the number on it, being so large. "Uh, 169? I think that's what it says."

"Heh, nice," Ruby said, cackling quietly. "Oh, also, it's good to know how big I am. I'll probably need a bigger uniform soon. I think the buttons are about to blow on my current one. Now c'mon Jaune, jump up, I wanna measure you," Ruby added excitedly. Slowly, Jaune hauled himself up off the bed, which made an audible sound of relief now that all that weight was off of it. Jaune lifted his thick arms above his head as Ruby did her best to reach around the blubbery boy. "Uh, Jaune, could you help me with this?" Ruby asked her own belly bounced off of Jaune's. Jaune reached down and guided the tape around his back and around to Ruby's hand before she brought it around to meet at his deep navel. "Oh, wow, nice work Jaune, you're at 175 and a little bit. You're definitely bigger than me, and maybe even bigger than Pyrrha," Ruby cheered as she ditched the tape and sat down on the creaking bed. Jaune sat down somewhat more carefully as the bed creaked, resting his hands atop his belly and nervously laughed.

"Y-yeah, I'm getting pretty big, huh?" Jaune thought out loud, the conflict clear in his voice.

"Aw, Jaune," Ruby cooed as she cuddled up next to Jaune. "There's nothing wrong with being big. I mean, the rest of us are doing great. Heck, did you see Pyrrha kick Team CRDL's butts by herself? She weighs as much as their whole team put together, or maybe a little bit less, and she was kicking so much butt," Ruby chattered. "Plus, I've heard about the others, they're all over you. I'm not that kind of girl, so I'm not gonna do it, but, I mean, they think you're pretty sexy and I think you're pretty cute, so that's gotta be good, right?" Ruby's cheery reasoning was enough for Jaune to just relax. He had to admit, he was getting very big and it didn't seem like it was stopping anytime on account of his friends' insistence that they keep him very well fed.

"Yeah, you're right Ruby, there's nothing wrong with being big."

* * *

Even after the massive feedings that Jaune was subjected to by his friends, one of them managed to stay bigger than him by a wide margin, that being his partner Pyrrha. Having been at ground zero for the dust explosion, Pyrrha had always been the biggest, putting on weight the fastest of the group and eating the most, always seeming to be the hungriest. This gave her the titanic body she now carried with full confidence, wide enough that the average door was becoming a struggle, wide enough to need two full chairs in order to sit down comfortably, with her whole body being so big that her uniform and combat gear needed to be fully custom made in order to keep her decent, and even then it could be a struggle. Her gigantic breasts were only second to Yang's, her rear was only second to Blake's and her belly was only beaten by Ruby and now Jaune. She was undoubtedly the centre of attention everywhere she went, but it was no longer because of her status as a champion fighter, now it was because of her prodigious size and body that wobbled with every ground-shaking step.

However, as she and the rest of those affected by the explosion kept feeding Jaune, it seemed like Jaune was catching up to her. She wasn't sure at first how he managed such incredible growth, but with what she heard about his various encounters with the others, Pyrrha managed to figure it out. Jaune's fooling around had exposed him to the dust still present in the others affected by the dust, which had led to his increased appetite and massive weight gain, and judging by his size he was probably close to the full exposure that she had had. What Pyrrha also managed to figure out was why Jaune never acted as if he was attracted to her. The others who were affected by the dust were in one way or another very interested in Pyrrha's massive form, yet Jaune appeared to be interested in everyone but her and it frustrated Pyrrha to no end as he dated all of Team RWBY and also Ren and Nora, but didn't even seem to spare a moment to ask her to a date or even possibly to bed with him. What did they have that Pyrrha didn't, Pyrrha thought to herself in her moments of deepest jealousy. Then, her jealousy subsided for just long enough to figure out what it truly was. What Pyrrha realised was that Jaune was not going out of his way to sleep with or date everyone else, as Jaune had not instigated any of his encounters with the others, he was always the recipient of their attention. That must have been why Jaune never acted in such a way, he had been waiting for Pyrrha to make the first move, or at least that's what Pyrrha thought.

Whether Pyrrha's logic was correct or not, Pyrrha put a plan into action to bed Jaune. Of course, Pyrrha wanted more than to just have sex with Jaune. She had been in love with Jaune before the dust accident and that had not changed. What she wanted with Jaune was a date. She did her due diligence and booked a restaurant for the two of them, one that could cater to their extraordinary sizes and appetites, one where she could order food for them ahead of time and one without any doors narrow enough to cause issues for the giant pair. When she asked Jaune out on the date, Jaune couldn't say anything but yes. With that done, Pyrrha ordered a nice suit for Jaune to wear to the restaurant, a fair bit on the bigger side, as Pyrrha assumed that Jaune would put on more weight between now and then and Pyrrha wanted to make sure that Jaune's clothes could handle the absolute stuffing that he was about to endure at the restaurant. With that done, Pyrrha began to eat like a woman possessed in the week between asking Jaune out and their date, as she wanted to be absolutely sure that she could handle eating one of everything on the restaurant's menu, as that was what she had planned for the two of them. Unsurprisingly, this had a major effect on her body, her weight and size skyrocketing, going through uniform sizes faster than the school could provide her with them, becoming the biggest in the school in every regard except height.

When it came time for the date Pyrrha counted her lucky stars that the figure-hugging red dress of hers, similar to the one she wore for the school prom back when she was slim, was made of incredibly stretchy material, capable of covering her expanded body and almost certainly capable of handling her stuffing herself with the incredible amount of food she planned on having that night. Now that she was undeniably enormous, she savoured every glance she earned from Jaune. She knew that every other set of eyes was probably on her too, but she cared only for Jaune's tonight.

When the pair arrived at the restaurant Jaune was surprised to receive not a menu but his first main meal, only to be surprised when he heard that it was the first of many. The pair began digging into their meals, with another ready not long after the first was done. As the pair went through a dozen meals, Pyrrha kept up a quick pace, impressing Jaune with her incredible speed. Jaune, meanwhile, began to lag behind as the night went on, struggling to fit the last main in.

"Are you okay, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked him as he stuffed the last of the steak from his final main into his mouth and swallowed it. Jaune nodded slowly.

"I… I don't know how much more I can eat," Jaune said slowly, taking the time to catch his breath.

"Don't worry Jaune, there are only three desserts. You can eat them all, I believe in you," Pyrrha reassured Jaune. With that, Jaune felt a second wind kick in, and he ploughed through the desserts as he got them, keeping up with Pyrrha handily.

Once the desserts were done, Pyrrha paid for the unfathomable feast and hauled herself out of her two seats before helping Jaune up out of his. The waddle out of the restaurant was much slower than their entrance, as they were weighed down with massive bellies heavily laden with food, both bellies bigger than they had ever been, Pyrrha's jutting out incredibly far while Jaune's strained the buttons of his shirt

"Ooh, Pyrrha, I think I overdid it," Jaune groaned, sending shivers down Pyrrha's spine.

"Good. Growth doesn't come from being cautious," Pyrrha replied as she brought the two of them to a hotel. As the pair crammed themselves into an elevator Jaune found his eyes glancing to a plaque with the elevator's weight limit on it.

"Heh, I, uh, I think we're close to the elevator's weight limit on our own," Jaune commented as the lift slowly made its way up the building.

"I hope so. We've been doing a very good job of making you bigger, and I'm very much looking forward to the results from tonight's meal," Pyrrha purred, looking at Jaune with fluttering eyes. Jaune knew what Pyrrha was trying to do and he was more than happy to let her keep doing it.

When the elevator got to their floor Pyrrha led Jaune to their room, the two of them taking their time to squeeze through the door before Pyrrha put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and locked it. She slipped her dress off and ditched her underwear, and that was enough to tell Jaune what he needed to do as he stripped himself nude.

"Now, I don't think this bed can handle our considerable bodies, so why don't you just lean on the bed and let me work," Pyrrha said softly to Jaune. Jaune turned around, putting his hands on the bed and jutting out his prominent rear. Pyrrha lubed her cock up and slipped it in as she lifted and dropped her belly fat on Jaune's back to keep it out of the way. There was no foreplay to this, all night Pyrrha's cock had been ragingly erect and Pyrrha had wanted this for far too long. She thrust madly into Jaune's ass, making the two of them wobble like jelly as they let out quiet sounds of passion. Pyrrha was almost disappointed when she felt her cock reach its climax quickly, but she knew it would expose Jaune to more dust. The intense pleasure radiating throughout her body also helped her feel incredible about her sex with Jaune.

"Woah, Pyrrha, you must've really needed that," Jaune said as he felt Pyrrha's cock pump its load into his ass.

"Oh, gods yes!" Pyrrha cried out as she eked out the last of the pleasure available in her orgasm, before eventually slipping her cock out of Jaune's ass. She then spun Jaune around and sat him down on the end of the bed, which creaked in complaint at the immense weight put upon it. Pyrrha lifted Jaune's massive belly out of the way and sucked Jaune's cock. Jaune hadn't felt such pleasure from a blow job before, as if something was enhancing this one in particular. Little did Jaune know, but the dust he had been exposed to had reached a sort of critical mass, altering his body in a similar way to the others who had been exposed to the dust. He was becoming incredibly horny, and he felt a sudden need for more food. Before he could mention either of these to Pyrrha, he was already coming, pumping his hot seed down Pyrrha's throat. He almost wished that it went on longer when his orgasm finally ended and Pyrrha stood up, giving Jaune an excellent view of her vast form.

"Wow," was all Jaune could say at the sight. Then, his stomach began to rumble.

"Oh, goodness, is that you?" Pyrrha asked, genuinely concerned and no longer consumed by lust.

"Heh, uh, yeah. I know we just ate all that food, but… for some reason I want more," Jaune replied.

"Don't worry, I'll order room service for us. After all, you should never go without food when your hungry," Pyrrha said before marching over to the room's phone and ordering a mindbogglingly large order. However, for both Jaune and Pyrrha, this order just seemed like enough food for the two of them and their endless appetites. "There, it shouldn't be long until we're well-fed again."

"Y'know, I think the two of us might be too heavy for the elevator when we leave tomorrow," Jaune joked, shooting Pyrrha a sly grin. Pyrrha smirked back at him as she sashayed over to him, pressing her belly into his and letting their enormous bodies squish together.

"Good. Let us become the largest couple in Remnant together."

[AN: This fic was commissioned by an anonymous commissioner over on DeviantArt]


End file.
